


Stolen Night

by FendersWolfMage



Series: Prince Anders and Servant Fenris [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), Forbidden Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris can only take stolen moments together. As is expected of royalty, a prince can't be with his servant, but it doesn't stop them from trying. </p><p>(Warning of Italian Fenris.. Since I've.. no knowledge on Tevene.. Apologies!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Night

The lights had already long gone out around the kingdom, yet one candle still flickered, cascading light across brown eyes that fought desperately to stay open. It was long past midnight and the prince was tiring of waiting. It seemed to be the same game every night. His adviser would sneak into his room, long after the castle fell asleep. The man offered him pleasures like no other. It was a secret game that Anders very much enjoyed.

Yet tonight, it was much past time, worry had etched it's way into the prince's body. Maybe he would not come tonight, maybe duty had drawn him away. Though only earlier that evening, he'd been promised delectable things. He'd been promised passion and desires. Fenris had sworn to make him crave and make him beg. Even so, honeyed eyes closed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just as the prince had finished untying most of his hair, the quiet creak of a wooden door alerted him to Fenris' presence. “You're late” Anders' voice held a cold tone, one that spoke of his displeasure. Feeling the air of the body at his back, Anders began to turn, only to be stopped by hands pressed to his shoulders.  
“Do you dare question your master, Anders?” Fenris' cool voice flowed over the prince, sending chills down his spine. It was like smooth silk or chocolate, making him hard.

“Of course not” the prince breathed out, tone shaky. Fenris' fingers trailed down the sides of his arms. Leaning into the touch, a well of desperation forced him to rock his hips backwards against Fenris. A soft chuckle rumbled through the elf's chest.

“I didn't even make you wait long, yet you are already needy, already wanting” Fenris tutted. Anders shivered at the touch of soft kisses being placed upon the back of his neck. “I've no time for gentle tonight, my love. It seems I will need to make good on my promise another time, perhaps”.

Anders began to protest, but it died in his throat, as Fenris' hand caressed his ass. Anders whimpered. “Take me” Anders pleaded. Fenris pushed him forward, making him bend over the wooden desk. A sharp nip to his ear, had Anders crying out. A hand easily worked open his trousers, knowing every buckles as though they'd undone them a thousand times.

Fingers wrapped firmly around his throbbing length, giving it a few strokes. “I've not even done a thing and yet you're already so hard for me, my love” Fenris' silky tone flowed over him, making his legs tremble. All Anders could do, was buck forward into the warmth of that hand, only to thrust backwards as two fingers entered him sharply.

Nails dug into the cherry-wood of the desk, dragging marks along the sleek top. It wouldn't be enough, but a side of pain was never a complaint, not if it meant he could have Fenris inside of him. Skilled, yet nibble fingers worked him open. “So precious, my prince. What would your followers say? How would they react to you submitting to a simple adviser?” the elf purred.

A whine left Anders' throat. “M-more” he begged, ducking his head forward upon the desk. Fenris gave in, shoving in the third finger. Just a little more, just a little longer. Anders preferred when this was slow, preferred when they could explore each other. Though he couldn't deny the appeal of a desperate fuck upon his desk, one that left him shaken.

As the fingers slipped out, he only had the sharp strokes upon his cock to hold him back from the scream that would rip through his throat. Fenris' hard length pressed in, pushing deep without mercy. With Fenris thrust hard and rough, Anders was unable to conceal the sounds falling from his mouth. They were suppose to be secretive, suppose to be hidden.

A thrill ran through Anders. “Fuck me, yes, Fenris” Anders moaned, thankful for the hand wrapped around him. Just a little more. “There”. Sharp breathes escaped, eyes squeezing shut. It wouldn't be long, it never was like this. He met each thrust by rocking his hips back, only to drive himself forward. The desk creaked under their combined weight.

“Cum for me, Anders” Fenris commanded. Anders' body went tight as bow, his head falling back upon Fenris' shoulder. With one final sharp cry, his release coated the hand wrapped around his cock, spurting upon the desk before them. The tight clench of heat around his cock left Fenris with a few more thrusts, before he to was toppling over the edge.

The blonde slumped against the desk, legs no longer wanting to hold him up. Fenris' arms wove around him, wrapping around his waist, as his now softening cock slipped out. “Ti voglio molto bene” Fenris whispered. Anders' eyes caught the gleam of light in those emerald eyes, that softened when they met. Turning in that grip, lips met in a soft and loving kiss. “I love you, too” Anders mumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brown eyes shot open, dazed and confused. Sitting up, they searched the room. A hand ran shakily through messy blonde locks. A dream, it had all been a dream. Taking in everything, the blonde man noticed a note on his bed side table. “Ti voglio molto bene” it read. Anders smiled to himself. Maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.


End file.
